1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the general technical field of exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines. This invention relates more specifically to the field of exercise equipment for exercising of the abdominal muscles.
2. Prior Art
Exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes, and are available for all of the major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate either on an aerobic or anaerobic workout or on specific areas or muscle groups of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms. The individual operations of these machines generally concentrate on a single muscle group such as biceps, pectorals, quadriceps and so forth. Other equipment and machines are designed to aid the user in the exercise regimen, such as to aid the elderly, handicapped, and/or infirm in an appropriate exercise regimen. There are numerous examples each of these different types of exercise equipment and machines.
Generally, such equipment and machines can be categorized into three broad categories: free weights, mechanically operated single action resistance machines, and electrically operated resistance machines. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines can be subcategorized into three broad categories: stack weight resistance operated, free weight resistance operated, and alternative resistance operated. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines are available for exercising, strengthening and rehabilitating various individual muscles, muscle groups, combinations of muscle groups, joints, and other parts of the body.
This inventor previously has developed a composite motion movement machine for use in connection with exercise and physical therapy equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,588 discloses this composite motion movement machine, which combines a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the composite motion movement machine having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotably connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member being pivotably connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting said actuating member with said truck, wherein, when the user moves the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising, strengthening or rehabilitating certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different resistance or assistance mechanism, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,241 discloses this inventor's improvement on leg press exercise apparatuses by utilizing composite motion movement combined with a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the leg press having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotably connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member on which a push plate is located, the actuating member being pivotably connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting the actuating member the truck, wherein, when the user pushes the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different resistance or assistance mechanism, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,404 discloses an abdominal exercise machine designed to work the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser includes a sled that is supported by and slides or rolls along at least one track. The upper body support is ergonomically positioned higher than the sled, and fixed to a cross bar supported by the track. The cross bar is designed to rotate forward to simulate an abdominal exercise crunch motion when the knees are brought within proximity of the upper body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,633 discloses an abdominal exerciser device designed to work the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser includes a leg support that can slide or roll along a track and an upper body support. The abdominal exerciser device is designed to simulate an abdominal exercise crunch motion when the knees are brought within proximity of the upper body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,263 discloses an abdominal exercise machine designed to work the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser comprises a carriage connected to a frame by a swing-arm that allows the carriage to swing along an arcuate path. In some embodiments, the carriage is connected to the frame by non-parallel first and second swing-arms. The carriage is adjustable so as to accommodate users of different sizes and to isolate different abdominal muscle groups. The abdominal exerciser device is designed to simulate an abdominal exercise crunch motion when the knees are brought within proximity of an upper body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,446 discloses an abdominal exercise machine and method for targeting the abdominal and oblique muscle groups. The abdominal exercise system includes a frame, carriage, and an upper body support. In one embodiment, the user places at least a portion of their lower body on the carriage. The user leans their forearms and elbows against an angled upper body support while grasping a set of handles to secure the user's upper body. In turn, the user swings the carriage back and forth along an arcuate path beginning at a position behind the upper body support and ending at a position in front of the upper support, thereby contracting and relaxing the abdominal muscle group.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,446 discloses an elliptical core cycle exercise apparatus that combines lower arm movements with knee movements to exercise the core muscles of an operator in a cyclic manner. The exercise apparatus has a separately supported knee platform for a portion of an operator coordinated with the motion of a lower arm platform. The knees of the operator follow an elliptical curve path in concert with the up and down movements of the lower arm platform to drive a flywheel for cardio core exercise of the abdominal, lower and upper back muscles. The obliques may also be exercised by a reposition of the lower legs on the knee platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,076 discloses an exercising machine that includes a front foot member, a rear foot member, an upright mounted on the front foot member to support a handlebar, two sliding tubes connected in parallel between the upright and the rear foot member, two slide members respectively coupled to the sliding tubes by a respective set of sliding wheels to hold a respective footplate for movement along the slide members, two elastic pull straps respectively inserted through the sliding tubes and connected between the upright and the slide members, and two tension adjusters for adjusting the tension of the elastic pull strap.
There are other machines for exercising other parts of the torso, such as the abdominal muscles, or combinations of muscles. Popular embodiments of abdominal muscle exercise devices include sitting crunch devices on which the user sits and performs crunch exercises, lying crunch devices that the user uses in a lying or prone position, and twisting devices that allow the user to twist the upper torso relative to the hips. The current abdominal exercise and physical therapy equipment and machine art generally use weight plates, weight stacks, free weights, user body weight, tensile resistance, or air resistance, or a combination of weight stacks or free weights with the user's body weight.
Current abdominal muscle exercise machines generally target only the abdominal muscles and no other muscles. However, many people would prefer to have one machine that targets additional muscles or muscle groups concurrently with the abdominal muscles. Such a machine would provide a more complete workout in the same amount of time, as at least two muscles or muscle groups could be exercised concurrently. Thus it can be seen that an abdominal muscle exercise machine that also allows the exercising of at least one additional muscle group would be useful, novel and not obvious, and a significant improvement over the prior art. It is to such a machine that the current invention is directed.